baneofwinterstormfandomcom-20200214-history
Morthion Daargoth
Morthion is the Kul'Drakth of The Dark Order and ruler of Drakir. He is the primary antagonist in both The War of Shadows I: The Last Sons of Perylin and The War of Shadows II: A Thousand Flames of War. History 'Early Life' Morthion was born in 1015 K.E as the last son of Morthas and heir to the Daargoth name. He is the older brother of twins Marghyr and Bethyr. At age 4 his father is publicly executed for betraying the dark order, of which he was a powerful member. At age 6 he brutally severed his sister Marghyr's leg with a wood axe before crushing Bethyr's hands in a grinding stone. Morthion was locked in a makeshift dungeon as punishment but escaped when a group of men broke into the Daargoth home. He finds his fathers dagger and prepares to attack the men, but instead watches as his mother is raped and then murdered along with his sisters. The men find Morthion and attempt to kill him, but he attacks one of them before being captured. He is taken to Kulaath Reeks where he is forced into pit fighting for the amusement of Drakiri slave traders. By the age of 13 he wins his freedom by killing his master Ofgur in the pit after challenging him. Upon his release Morthion slaughters Ogurs other slaves before leaving Kulaath Reeks. Morthion leaves Drakir for Falanor where he trains with Filgath at the Four Winds Inn. Here he meets Ardor and Maethor, who also train with Filgath. By 16 Morthion has all but mastered heavy weaponry and is able to swing a two handed sword with one hand, an amazing feat even for a grown man. His sadistic side soon becomes apparent after he is discovered to have butchered numerous goats and dogs by Filgath. Morthion flies into a rage and murders Filgath. At the height of the War of the Seven Crowns, Morthion blames Filgath's disappearance on the mysterious army that plagues Falanor and convinces Ardor and Maethor to join him in killing those responsible. While Ardor and Maethor are both concerned for the saftey of Falanor, Morthion is merely thirsty for battle. This leads the men to gathery a small army known as the Bannerless Men. This leads the Bannerless Men to fight in The Battle for Gothor, which they win. They then end the Sacking of Castle Haeryr, but cannot prevent it from being destroyed. At this time Elduin and the Arz' Guul have risen to power in Harnor, and Elduin has usurped the throne and reveals the mysterious army as the Arz' Guul. He uses a detachment of Harnors Order of the Falcon to lure the Bannerless Men to the ruins of Paeryr Keep, where The Arz' Guul await. Once the bannerless men are inside, the Arz' Guul spring a trap in which the keep is filled with the Fire of Gorath. Many Bannerless Men, Order of the Falcon and even the Arz' Guul themselves are lost. The Bannerless Men and the Order of the Falcon join forces to charge against Harnor. They prevent the public execution of King Gherian, who reveals to them he had an affair with the queen of Dranir and sired a child, Elduin. Upon learning of his birthright, Elduin and the Arz' Guul force Gherian into letting Elduin command his army and attack the neighbouring kingdoms causing the kingdoms to become powerless to act against a secretive strike from within, he would undermine people's faith in their kings and lead them to follow the Arz' Guul.Gherian begs forgiveness, but is swiftly executed by Morthion against the orders of Ardor and Maethor. Ardor and Maethor are forced to act against Morthion for killing a king and imprison him. He escapes and heads back into Drakir where he returns to his childhood home, only to burn it to the ground, with the current family still inside. 'Dark Order' Upon returning to Daargoth he travels to Kulaath Reeks and frees the slaves, creating his own militia which he calls Bul' Uuroth. Morthion then travels to Ravenwind to claim his fathers place among the Dark Order. He claims it is his birthright to be upon the Council of Dur' Kuraath and attempts to take it by force. Instead he is prevented from doing so by Valerus by his powerful magic. Valerus allows Morthion a seat at the Council and Morthion begins the Ritual of Rakth. Now a fully pledged Dark Knight, Morthion is eventually made Kul' Ulgaath of the Dur' Goraath. He plots for war but is prevented from doing so numerous times by Valerus. In 1052 K.E Morthion kills Valerus upon the throne and claims the shattered crown for himself. He begins a bloody campaign in Drakir, ensuring total dominance of his land. 'War of Shadows' In 1057 K.E Morthion plots to invade Falanor, and is convinced by Agathion to attack Perylin so that they can capture Mithren and use his power in their war. Morthion opens the Black Gate for the first time in years and they travel under the cover of darkness. After three days they attack Perylin under the cover of darkness, and Morthion gives every man still alive the chance to join him. Haldir accepts and Morthion leaves Falanor leaving Perylin to burn. He is impressed by Haldir and grants him power among the Dur' Goraath before the The Battle of Perylin. Morthion once again marches the Dur' Goraath to Perylin, this time with the sole purpose of destroying it. He witnesses Haldir betray the Dark Order and kills both Haldir and Aranon before coming face to face with Ardor. Seperated by a burning wall and the falling ruins of Perylin, Morthion returns to Drakir. in 1060 K.E Morthion takes Taeltharn by force, using it as a Dur' Goraath stronghold in Falanor. He rides alone to Evermoor where he confronts Maethor and tells him that Falanor will be spared if he kneels before the Dark Order. Maethor declines and Morthion leaves Evermoor. He heads back to Taeltharn and prepares for war. He attacks Evermoor during the night, using a dragon to destroy the city. He eventually meets Maethor in battle and gains the upper hand and kills him. Erudan attacks Morthion and severely injures his face, but is wounded by a blind and enraged Morthion. Upon returning to Taeltharn he retreats back to Drakir to attempt to heal his face, but due to the Dark Elf magic of the blade of Onir, his face is unable to be healed by magic. Enraged, he attacks a cell full of prisoners at the black gate, killing them all with his hands. He returns to Qu'Alor to prepare his wounds when he hears that the prince of Evermoor has been captured at the Black Gate. Morthion assembles his vangard immediately and heads rides toward the black gate, only to see Erudan and Thandion flee into the forest. Agathion convinces Morthion that he can catch Erudan, but the Dur' Goraath return from the forest and claim that an elf helped them escape. Morthion becomes impatient and enraged and orders Agathion to burn the forest down and to attack Elenthoriel. Morthion orders all of Qu'Alor and Vallen's military to march with him through Elenthoriel to Northreach. Upon attacking Elenthoriel, Erustaniel is killed and Lostariel extinguishes Agations flames. The Dur' Goraath are breifly stalled by the Seven Hundred Paths, but March toward Northreach. They arrive at the walls of the giant city and outnumber the Northreach guard almost 3 to 1. Morthion fights against Erudan who now weilds Stormstfyr. Morthion almost gains the upperhand, but Erudan severs Morthions hands. Morthion continues attacking Erudan with his bloodied stumps before finally being killed by Erudan. His body is burned by Ardor during the celebration of Northreach. Weapons During his rise to power, Morthion was considered the most feared man on the battlefield, often fighting multiple enemies at once. He displayed unnatural brute strength and was a master of heavy weapons, especially two handed swords. After joining the dark order, he uses a black steel forged greatsword called Sin' Draakth Fulkth, or Pale Dragon's Fury. Morthion is not gifted in magic, and thus does not use spells or enchantments of any kind. Category:Characters